In the playing of stringed instruments, it is important to draw the bow in a straight line and at the proper position at right angles to the strings with the approved arm and wrist movement. Frequently the beginning player has so many things to remember that it is difficult to keep the bow at right angles to the strings. Various attachments have been provided in the past to assist the student in this regard. Some of these attachments are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,030, Ashley, issued on July 25, 1916 and 2,782,670, Lipski, issued on Feb. 26, 1957. Also the French Pat. No. 588732 which issued on Mar. 14, 1925 and the German Pat. No. 67105 which issued on Nov. 25, 1914, show such attachments.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved attachment which is simple in design yet effective in operation in teaching the student to properly draw the bow across the strings of a stringed instrument.